


These Little Things I Love About You

by meathermac



Series: The Tiny Things [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, IT'S GAY, M/M, One Shot, One Thing, aha when that's the first tag you aready know it's gonna be bad, chrissy is there for five lines tops, does michael mell is gay, like.... it's a lesbian writing about gay levels of gay, rated teen for cursing, richjake is there for like... a scene, she's in the introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: How do you cure pining?Write down a list of all the little things that made you fall in love with your best friend and pray he never sees it.Because that would end very badly.Very, very, badly.Michael's sure of it.A collection of 10 things Michael loves about Jeremy, with memories sprinkled without.





	These Little Things I Love About You

Because Michael is an absolute idiot when it comes to crushes and love and romance, he’d picked the most out of his league person in the world to have a crush on. 

Jeremiah Heere.

And he was desperately in love with him. 

Because when Michael falls, he falls hard. When it rains, it pours and all that. 

So yeah, he’s in love with his best friend. 

Alright, list’s over, everyone can go home now. 

“MICHAEL MELL!”

“Fine, Christine, but if he finds this you’re…”

“There is no way to pin the blame on me from this. If he finds it, I call flower girl at your wedding.” Christine shoved the notebook back into Michael’s hands. “It’ll help. I think.”

“Great to know you’re confident in this, Christine.” Michael deadpanned. She laughed and walked off, calling behind her something about not getting too detailed. Michael felt his face flush red and he stared down at the little notebook Christine had given him. “Write about Jeremy. All the little things.” Grabbing the nearest pen, he opened the notebook to the first blank page, the one after his stupid introduction. “Here we go.” he muttered, placing his pen to the paper.

 

  1. **His smile.**



 

Jeremy’s smile could change the flipping world as far as Michael was concerned. It wasn’t ever subtle, except for middle school and freshman year when he had braces, and even then a couple jokes from Michael could bring out the smile full force. 

Holy shit, that smile was amazing. 

Jere’s smile was probably one of the bigger reasons Michael Mell was Not Straight. 

 

MIchael set his pen down and groaned.”This is stupid, I’m not going to cure my pining by writing down my pining.”

 

Jeremiah  Heere’s smile could probably cure cancer. 

Maybe he was being a bit overdramatic, but to Michael….

Okay, yeah, he was being overdramatic. 

But he was also a hopeless romantic and very much in love.

 

  1. **His stupid little American accent when he tries to pronounce Tagalog.**



 

Alright, so unlike the unexplainable magic of Jeremy’s smile, there’s a backstory to this one. 

They were eight or nine, and Jeremy, who didn’t speak Tagalog, asked what Michael was saying. Michael responded with:   
“It’s Tagalog! I can teach you a phrase if you want.”

“I want to learn!” 

Michael dragged Jeremy down to the basement, and sat down on the beanbag. “Okay, I’m gonna teach you something that can be a code word between us. It doesn’t mean codeword, but… if you’re having a bad day, just say this to me. No one else at school knows Tagalog.”

“Okay!” Jeremy said eagerly. “What is it?”

Michael thought for a second. “Mahal kita.”

“What does it mean?”

“I’ll tell you later. Say it with me. Mahal kita.”

“Mahal kita.” Jeremy tried. 

Michael laughed. “You sound very American. But it’s okay. It’s cute!”   
  


Ah, if only seventeen year old Michael could just tell Jeremy he was cute. 

Yes, Jeremy did eventually find out that mahal kita meant I love you.

  
He waved his phone in Michael’s face. “Is Google translate right on this? Have we literally been telling each other “love you” for…” They were in eighth grade now. “Six years?!”

Michael stared at the ground. “Maaaaaybe?”

“Michael!” Jeremy punched him in the shoulder. “You could have told me that! It’s not like I would have judged you for choosing that phrase!”

“I thought you might think it was weird!”

“Well, I don’t, so you’re all good.” Jeremy smiled (and we’re back to the smile). “Mahal kita, Michael.”

 

Shit, Michael was in deep. Even eighth grade Michael was in love with Jeremy. 

 

  1. **The way his face scrunches up when he curses.**



 

Okay, this is a weird one, but trust him, it’s adorable. 

 

“Michael! You fucker! That’s totally cheating!” Jeremy yelled.

“Jere, there was no cheating involved here. Just straight up Mariokart skill.” MIchael laughed. 

“Fucking - Michael Mell, you are definitely a cheater.”

 

And Michael has never purposefully made Jeremy so mad he started cursing just to watch his face scrunch up in that adorable - 

Never. 

 

“Michael fucking Mell! Is that a weed? How dare you?”

Michael offered up the joint. “Want a hit?”

“Shit! No, I don’t want a hit, we have school this morning! Fucking - Michael, you can’t go to school high!”   
He grinned. “Do you wanna skip, then?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Hell - well, yes, but we have to go to fucking school!”

Michael laughed. “I’m kidding. I’m not super high. I’ll go to school.”   


He sighed. “Thank you. Shit, Michael, I don’t know if I could survive a day without you.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “I was sick a month ago.”   


“...I skipped.”   


“Jeremy!” Michael laughed. 

“It’s not like my dad was home! I just didn’t want to go to school without you! Just - fuck! I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I promise. Just let me know next time you don’t to go.”

“Okay.” Jeremy leaned into Michael’s shoulder. “Let’s get some sleep now.”

 

  1. **The way he sleeps.**



 

He swears he’s not a stalker. They’ve had many sleepovers, more than Michael can count. And yes, he has watched Jeremy sleep. Several times. 

He’s cute. Jeremy stays on his side, and he doesn’t move around much. They do cuddle and snuggle occasionally. ~~Jere’s the little spoon, most of the time.~~

Ahem. Ignore that. 

The most amount of time and the most observations that Michael had made while Jeremy was sleeping were on the most awkward sleepover of their life. 

A.K.A. the time Michael came out to Jeremy and then proceeded to sleep with him. 

And NO, no matter how much he wishes it was that way, it wasn’t, so get your mind out of the gutter.

 

“Hey, Jere?”

“What’s up?”

“Um, I have something to tell you…”   


“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just - “   


Jeremy took Michael’s hands. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”   


“Well - “

Jeremy gave him an encouraging look.

“I like boys!” Michael blurted. He turned red. “I - I’m sorry!”

Jeremy pulled him into a tight hug. “I still love you, Michael. No matter what you prefer.”   


“T-thanks. Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”   


Jeremy cocked his head to the side. “Why would you do that?”

“Cause I’m g-gay? And you’re a guy?”

“I’m not an asshole, and I know you’re not in love with me. So you’re welcome to sleep in the bed.”   


Michael nodded. “Okay.” 

It was still kinda awkward. For Michael, at least, At this point, he was definitely aware of the fact that he was in love with Jeremy, but…

That could wait and will wait.  

 

  1. **Jeremy’s blush.**



 

Note to Michael: Rich and Jake’s teasing make Jeremy blush.

Jeremy is adorable when he blushes. Michael can and has teased him on purpose to make him blush.

Conclusion: Get lunch with Rich and Jake more often. Plus, they’re good friends, and really cute together.

Note to Michael: Jake ships Michael and Jeremy.

Conclusion: fuck.

 

“So, Jeremy, do you have a girlfriend yet?” Rich asked, stirring his drink with a straw. “Or a boyfriend. I don’t judge.”

“Rich, if you judged Jeremy for liking guys, I think your boyfriend would have to break up with you.” Michael shot back, grinning.

“I would,” Jake said. “But I think he’s still straight.”

“Yep.” Jeremy said, a little quickly, but nobody but Michael paid any mind.

“Jeremy, how’d things with Christine end up? You make it past making out yet?”

Jeremy turned furiously red. “N - no, we broke up.”   


Rich furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s been two weeks.”

“She’s ace/aro.”

“.....oh.”

Jake nodded. “She told me that a week or so ago.”

“But I’m sure someone else would love to have you, Jer.” Rich smiled. “Michael? Any guys catch your eye recently?”

Michael blanched. “No. Not really.”   


“Why don’t you just date each other?” Jake joked. Michael glared at him and Jeremy blushed wildly.   
  


The rest of the lunch meetup went in a different direction after that. 

 

Michael sighed. “Why do I keep writing these?”

“Michael? Are you talking to someone?” His mom called. 

“No! Just myself.” 

 

  1. **The way he fidgets.**



 

The SQUIP may have told Jeremy that his fidgeting was unattractive but Michael thought it was adorable.

 

  1. **His outfit.**



 

Does this even need an explanation? Jere dresses cute as hell. Michael walked in on him wearing his red sweatshirt once and just about died right then and there. 

He told Jeremy that he’d make him a blue sweatshirt with patches on it if he wanted.

 

  1. **Jeremiah Heere**



 

He’s out of specific things. 

 

Jeremiah Heere is Michael’s best friend. He has been since kindergarten. 

He’s adorable, gorgeous, hot, stunning, he’s beautiful. 

He’s smart, he’s funny, and he likes all the same things.

He’s caring, and kind, and there’s a million other positive adjectives he could use to describe his crush. He’s indescribable. 

He’s forgiving, and he’s …. Michael would never call him perfect. He’s not perfect. 

And Michael can’t stop loving him. 

 

“Michael?” Jeremy’s voice called. Michael slammed the notebook shut. 

“Basement!”

Jeremy walked down the stairs into the basement. “Your mom let me in. What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Michael shoved the notebook onto the floor. “Do you wanna play something?”

Jeremy stared at the notebook. “What’s that?”

“Nothing important.” Michael said. “Something Christine suggested.”

“Alright. I have something I need to tell you today, so…” 

“Okay!” Michael grabbed the notebook and set it down on his beanbag. “Did you want to play something?”   


“Later. Do you mind if I read your notebook?”

“Yeah… kinda.”

“Oh, okay!” Jeremy smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Jere, you okay?” 

“I’m good! I just… have something to tell you, remember?”

Michael sat down next to him and leaned into his shoulder. “What’s up?”   


Jeremy stared at the ground. “I’m bi. At least - “

Michael cut him off. “Dude! That’s awesome!” 

He looked up at Michael. “Yeah…”

Michael’s mind was racing. He wasn’t straight. He had a chance. 

Jeremy laughed. “I’m glad I got that off my chest.” 

“Do you want to tell the rest of the group?”   


“Not yet.”   


Michael glanced at Jeremy. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I ran out of Mountain Dew Red.”   


“Oh! I’ve got more, don’t worry!” Michael jumped up. “I’ll grab some for you right now while I’m thinking about it.” He headed upstairs, realizing he’d left the crush notebook downstairs. It didn’t matter. Jeremy wouldn’t open it. 

_ Shit,  _ it was open. 

Still, he trusted Jeremy. He wouldn’t look. 

Michael grabbed the Mountain Dew Red and headed back downstairs. “Got it! Do you wanna play?”   


“Yeah, sure.” He looked nervous. 

“What’s wrong? You got your secrets over with.”

“I glanced - at the notebook, ‘cause it was open, I didn’t mean to, but I saw my name - “   


“It’s alright. I’d rather you not read it, but - “   


“Well, I read the little bit that I saw about me.” Jeremy interrupted. “And I know you’re gonna think I’m a bad friend, but I kept reading, and - “

Michael’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He put his head in his hands. “I didn’t even figure out a way to blame this on Christine yet.”   


“What?”

Michael laughed without humor. “What parts did you read?”   


“The - the numbered list.”   


Michael blanched. “Um, about that - “   


Jeremy stopped him. “It’s okay.” He moved a little bit closer, close enough that if Michael really wanted to, he could kiss him on the cheek.

Didn’t matter what Michael could do, because Jeremy faced Michael, and turned Michael’s head to face him and  _ holy shit -  _

Michael’s eyes widened because all of a sudden Jeremy was  _ kissing him _ and that felt good.

 

  1. **He’s a really good kisser.**



 

When Jeremy finally pulled away, he had the cutest giddy grin on his face. “Well?”

Michael was speechless. “Holy shit.”   


“Good?”

“Really good. Why’d you do that?”

“Cause I like you too, idiot.”

“You… read the crush notebook, and then you kissed me.”

Jeremy snorted. “Nice to see your memory works.”

“You like me?!”   


Jeremy sighed. “Here.” He pulled Michael’s face towards his and kissed him, threading his fingers through Michael’s hair. Michael put his arms around Jeremy’s neck. 

“Michael? Jeremy?” Michael’s mom called. “Are you guys down there?” Neither of the boys heard her, so she started to walk downstairs. She walked in with Jeremy and Michael still kissing on Michael’s beanbag, and cleared her throat. The boys broke apart, Jeremy looking embarrassed and Michael blushing hard. 

“Well.” His mom laughed. “Have fun, boys. Use protection.” 

Both boys were blushing uncontrollably now. “MOM!” Michael said. 

“Just saying!” She yelled as she walked back upstairs. 

Michael turned back to Jeremy. “Now what?”

Jeremy giggled. “Michael Mell, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Jeremiah Heere.”

 

  1. **He’s the best boyfriend and best friend in the entire world.**



And that’s the thing Michael loves most about him.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow can you tell i wrote this at midnight  
> cause i can  
> i wrote this while watching i hate everything videos on youtube so there's that


End file.
